For Sgt Holly
by annieoakley30.06
Summary: Kitty Russell has eyes only for Matt Dillon, but she knows just the right woman for Sergeant. Emmett Holly
1. Chapter 1

This is not for profit and no copyright infringement is intended.

This story is for adults and contains a vivid description of a consensual adult relationship.

After watching The War Priest and Sgt. Holly I felt compelled to write this story. I wanted Sgt. Holly to have some happiness and since Kitty belongs to Matt I wrote a new character.

Sergeant Holly strolled into the Long Branch looking for two things, obviously whiskey and Kitty Russell. He found Kitty at the bar pounded his fist and demanded whiskey as only he could. Kitty, with a slight twinkle in her eye called to a girl who was drying off glasses at the end of the bar. "Leah, bring this man a bottle of whiskey." Leah turned and brought the bottle setting it down in front of Holly. He eyed the girl lasciviously noting her ample cleavage in a dress she was born to wear. As she walked away he said "say Kitty, where have you been hiding this hot little thing away?"

"You mean Leah? She doesn't actually work here Holly she's just helping me out today"

"Good, good then I can see her whenever I please" Holly took his bottle down to the end of the bar where he could watch Leah. He was positively hooked on the petite brunette with sparkling green eyes and long silky hair. He ran his mouth and she just let him. She didn't blush or even get mad as he flirted shamelessly and eyeballed her, she kept on working and ignored the propositions. As he told stories she listened and he made her laugh. Over the next few weeks Holly kept popping up wherever Leah was and even dragged her reluctantly on a picnic. She started to enjoy his company, and a physical relationship was developing, but they also fought heatedly. One evening, standing in the alley behind the Long Branch arguing, Holly wrapped his arms around Leah's waist and pulled her in close, kissing her roughly. Then, still holding her, he said "I'm going to California, and you're coming with me."

"Holly you're drunk and crazy" she replied trying to push him away.

"That may be chickadee, but you're gonna marry me and I don't wanna hear another word about it."

He kissed her deeply again lighting a fire low in her belly. Then he said "Go get Marshal Big-fist and Miss Long Branch and meet me at the church in an hour. I'll find the Reverend and get us a room for the night." Leah stood there for a minute shocked and Holly smacked her behind and said "hop to it sweetheart"

Leah turned and went inside the Long Branch and walked straight to the bar, poured some brandy and started drinking. Kitty seeing this came over, "Leah are you all right? You look as though you've seen a ghost."

"It's complicated Kitty, where's Matt?"

"At the jailhouse I think, what's wrong?"

"Let's go get the Marshal, I'll explain it on the way."

Standing at the front of the Dodge church, the reverend pronounced the couple man and wife and told Sargent Holly he could kiss his bride. He tipped Leah backwards and kissed her senseless and when they finally came up for air Holly looked right at Matt and said "Now Big-fist doesn't this make you wanna do right by your woman?"

Matt sputtered something about buying everyone a drink. When they reached the Long Branch Holly picked up his brand new bride and carried her into the saloon and announced "ladies and gents here she is the one and only Mrs. Emmett Holly, you can look, but don't touch she's all mine."

Sergeant Holly proceeded to put back quite a bit of whiskey and get good and drunk at which point he carried his bride out of the Long Branch and up the stairs of the Dodge House to the back room along with another bottle of whiskey. Holly laid Leah on the bed and put the bottle on the nightstand. He kicked of his boots as she did her shoes and he made quick work of the buttons on her dress and removed it. He pulled off his shirt before proceeding to strip Leah of her undergarments. He leaned over her and kissed her deeply his tongue ravishing her mouth as his hand trailed roughly from her knee up her thigh and finally to her warm glistening sex. Holly pulled back and sucked his fingers, savoring Leah's essence. He quickly unfastened his belt, dropping his pants to the floor. Part of Holly's anatomy stood at attention and Leah was taken aback at his size. With one quick motion he entered her, however she was so wet with desire this wasn't a problem. Soon he was moving inside her slow at first and then rapidly. He reached down between them and stroke her with his thumb and she soon cried out her muscles tightening around him which was his undoing as well and he groaned as he spilled his hot seed inside her. Holly kissed his bride again slowly savoring her lips and tongue. Then he reached over and grabbed the whiskey bottle drinking some and then put the bottle to her lips "Drink Leah" he said and she obliged him.

"Holly for heaven's sakes how drunk do you want me to be?" she asked after he poured more whiskey down her throat than she had ever consumed before.

"If you're gonna be my wife you're gonna have to learn to drink, I'll see to it woman"

Holly took one more swallow himself and then looking Leah in the eyes said "I love you Mrs. Holly"

"I love you Sergeant Holly"

Holly then wrapped himself around his bride and both drifted into deep sleep.

Leah gradually became aware of Emmett's hand on her thigh and his lips gently kissing and sucking at her throat coaxing her from sleep. The light shining through the window was bright and she shielded her eyes. "Here baby, hair of the dog" Holly said offering her more whiskey. "Come on, one more big swallow" he coaxed. Reluctantly Leah did as her big man said and then questioned "do you intend on keeping me drunk forever?"

"that's the general idea Mrs. Emmett Holly, get used to it, and while we're at it I'm gonna get your tight little body used to a real man" he said slipping his hand between her thighs. Leah shivered at his touch as he gently stroked her soft folds and when his fingers dipped inside her velvety opening she shuddered, sucking in her breath. His thumb stroked her most sensitive spot as his fingers moved inside her and she arched her back grinding against his hand. Holly smiled watching her, enjoying the wanton look of need on her face and her beautiful round bosom straining upwards. He leaned over and took one rosy bud in his mouth. "Emmett, oh please" she cried and he increased the pressure and speed with which he manipulated her sex. She came hard with a wail, gushing liquid essence and collapsed on the bed her muscles contracting rhythmically around his fingers. As she came back down from the clouds he gently stroked her inner thigh and then bent down to kiss her soft warm lips and taste his sweet little woman. Mine he silently pondered, all mine. He knew he had twenty years on her or more and he considered himself very lucky to have her heart as well as her body. Leah looked through heavy lids at this man who had captured her heart and mastered her body. It all happened so fast, a whirlwind courtship to be sure, but she felt more love in her heart for this man than she ever knew was possible. She knew the gossips of Dodge City were whispering about their age difference, but she didn't care. Emmett was all man, the only one who had ever made her feel like a woman and more than that she felt cherished. She ran her fingers through his hair, his head resting on her hip, his big hand caressing her soft belly. He kissed his way up her stomach, stopping briefly to swirl his tongue in her naval. Then with a twinkle in his eye he lay back on the bed, head resting on the pillows. He took her hand and pulled "Come on darlin, get in the saddle, ole Holly's gonna learn you to ride." Smiling, Leah straddled him and slowly lowered herself onto his impressive member. Gradually her sore opening adapted, taking him in. He groaned at her tightness and took her small hands in his large ones. Holly supported Leah as she began moving her hips and grinding against him. Oh what a view he thought as her breasts bounced inches from his face, her long silky hair flowing over them. Leah moaned, coming softly, her body tightening around him all the more. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he came too, spilling his seed with sweet release. "Atta girl" he said, playfully smacking bare bottom and he grinned "It gets better all the time."


	2. Chapter 2

After six months in California, Leah Holly was so glad to be back in Dodge. The honeymoon was definitely over. Leah still loved Holly very much, but the realities of being a wife, of being his wife, were staring her in the face like the big black eye she was trying to cover. She left Holly in the Dodge House sleeping like a log and walked over to the Long Branch. Leah asked for a beer which she took to a far table and sat down. Without having to be asked, Sam went to the back and let Kitty know Leah was there. Kitty saw Leah from across the room and stopped, something wasn't right, she just couldn't put her finger on it. Kitty walked over and put her arm on Leah's shoulder.

"Kitty," Leah smiled "so good to see you."

"Yes, and what a surprise I didn't know you were in Dodge."

"We got in late last night, I would have let you know we were coming, but there wasn't time."

Kitty couldn't help but stare at Leah. She looked sick and her beer sat untouched. "Leah," Kitty said with concern "are you alright"

"I'm fine" Leah said turning.

It was then Kitty noticed her face - makeup can only hide so much. "Oh Leah, wh – when, why?"

"It's nothing Kitty, really"

"Nothing? Leah, that's not nothing. Talk to me."

"Oh, you know Emmett and I have fought with each other practically from day one, but sometimes he gets mean when he's drunk."

Kitty's mouth went dry as she remembered Sgt. Holly smacking her pretty hard once and the way he beat Gregorio. Strange how easily she had forgotten that and how the memory came back so suddenly. Kitty felt responsible and she was mentally kicking herself for letting Leah rush into marriage. At a loss for any other words Kitty said "Have you had any breakfast?"

"No, and I don't think I could keep it down."

Woman's intuition hit Kitty then like another slap in the face. Taking Leah's hand she said "Come on we're going up to Doc's office."

Kitty jumped a little when Doc came out of his back room and right away she noticed the grim expression on his face. "Doc," "is she-how bad is it?"

"It's bad Kitty. He worked her over pretty good, she's badly bruised."

"Doc, I was right about her wasn't I?"

"Yes, Kitty. I'd say Mrs. Holly is four months pregnant."

Kitty and Leah thanked Doc and left his office, walking down the steps in silence. Kitty spoke first "Honey, I think we need to take a ride."

"Oh?"

"We're going to Silver Creek."

"Now, Kitty, let's not involve…"

"No arguments Leah, we're going."

The two borrowed a buggy and headed out. Leah noticed her friend was upset and said "Kitty, this isn't as bad as it seems"

"Not as bad as it seems? Have you taken a good look in the mirror Leah, you look like hell and now there's a child to…" Kitty's voice cracked and she stopped the buggy.

"This isn't just about me is it?"

"Leah, I've seen this before, I've been right in the middle of it. I lost my best friend and I'll be damned if I let something happen to the closest thing I have to a daughter."

Kitty was close to tears and Leah put a soothing hand on her back. "What are you talking about Kitty?"

"Ellie -she used to work for me. Besides Matt, she was the best friend I ever had. I helped deliver her son Thad and I helped her hide Thad from his father, but Tucker Farrin killed Ellie and I couldn't stop him."

"I'm sorry Kitty, I know that was awful for you, but you have to know Emmett is not entirely to blame here. Yes we fight and yes he gave me this black eye, but we were both very drunk. He isn't responsible for the other bruises though, Jeeter did the rest."

"What? Jeeter is out of prison?"

"He escaped, and came back after Holly, not expecting to find me. He roughed me up to send a message. He's not going to stop, and he wants Matt too. That's why Holly brought me back to Dodge. He's going after Jeeter."

"Now we have two problems" Kitty said starting up again and quickly picking up speed.

The ladies pulled up at the Roninger's and the children playing in the yard called, "Momma, Miss Kitty's here and Miss Leah."

"Mrs. Holly now, remember" Bess corrected "all right, children its time to start chores. Kitty, Leah, come in and have some tea"

"I think Leah needs some of your mint tea for her stomach if you have any Bess" Kitty said, putting a smile on Leah's face.

"Certainly, I do" Bess stopped and then said "why Leah its morning sickness isn't it?"

Kitty explained to Bess a little bit of the situation and left Leah at the Roningers to go find Matt and let Sgt. Holly know his wife was safe. Kitty was still upset about the black eye, furious actually and she didn't care what Leah said, Kitty had every intention of telling Matt about it, if Doc hadn't already. Suddenly Kitty remembered Doc thought Holly was responsible for more than a black eye. She urged the horse on faster. This was going to get interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty pulled back into Dodge and returned the horse and buggy to the stable. As she approached, she heard voices inside.

"Big-fist get out of my way. I don't have time to dance with you this morning" Holly stated.

"Now just a minute, Holly, you had better make time" Matt insisted.

Doc chimed in next "Tarnation Holly, I'll have you know Kitty brought Leah to me and the shape you put her in is, well, its despicable, that's what it is. You should be horsewhipped and I might do it myself."

"Gentleman" Holly began, "I'll have you know while we're standing around here flapping, no good jailbreak trash like Jeeter is out there running free and I'm not going to stand for it."

"Jeeter?" Matt questioned "what does he have to do with Leah's injuries?"

"Now you don't think I did that to Leah, Big-fist, I thought you a heap smarter than that."

"Why you" Matt was ready to pummel Holly and might have too if Kitty hadn't stopped him.

"Matt wait, he's telling the truth, for the most part, Jeeter is responsible. Leah says Jeeter broke out of prison and jumped her while she was alone."

"Goley, Matt I had no idea, I sure do feel better…"

"Wait a minute, Doc" Matt interrupted "Kitty, what do you mean 'for the most part' Jeeter is responsible?"

"Holly still has to answer for a black eye Matt and I want an explanation." Turning to the Sergeant she said, "Holly I don't care how drunk you were how dare you lay a hand on Leah, how dare you."

"Look, now, I know you're all upset, but Jeeter is out there and this can't wait, I'm going after him."

"Not without me you're not" Matt put his foot down. To tell the truth Matt still wanted to knock the Sergeant end for end for hitting Leah, but he knew he had to put his frustration aside for the common good. There would be time for that after Jeeter was apprehended.

Kitty returned to the Roningers that evening in time for dinner, afterwards when everything was cleaned up and the children were in bed the ladies sat out on the porch talking. The conversation turned to Leah and the baby. Leah began to open up to her friends "I - we - didn't plan this, I guess its pretty obvious by now we don't plan anything. I should have known this would happen. Look at me, I'm not fit to be anybody's mother, I'm just a – a hillbilly gunsmith from West Virginia who moonlights as a bartender. I'm hardly a lady."

"Leah," Kitty said "you have always been a lady. I remember the first day you walked into the Long Branch you were beautiful and confident, but you had this sweet young face and I honestly couldn't tell how old you were. I wanted to hire you full time. I was impressed that a lady could also be a gunsmith. You are an amazing woman and I know you'll make a great mother."

Bess added "Leah remember God doesn't call the equipped, He equips the called. This baby is living proof you are meant to be a mother."

"I'm afraid. Holly isn't going to be happy about this. He's a free spirit and now here we are" Leah put a hand on her stomach "ball and chain."

"No," Kitty said "don't say that Leah, I've seen Holly with you, he loves you. Give him a chance to prove it." Kitty put her arm around Leah and just let her cry. Bess took Leah's hand in both of hers and said a silent prayer for the growing family. It was understood, but not spoken, that Kitty and Leah also feared for their men.


	4. Chapter 4

Kitty had already moved Leah's things to the Long Branch earlier in the day, she wanted to keep her close by until this mess with Jeeter was over. The pair returned to Dodge and it was dark by the time they left the horse and buggy in the stable. They reached the back alley and were about to go up the steps to Kitty's room when they heard that familiar, blood chilling sound of a pistol being cocked. "Ladies, not a sound and no funny moves, just do as I say." It was none other than Jeeter. He had been one step behind the Holly's all the way from California, and had in fact been watching them all day, calculating how he could gain control of both women. Jeeter directed the women at gunpoint to the jailhouse to get Newly who happened to be on duty.

Jeeter, with his gun against Kitty's scull, growled "Deputy, I want Dillon and Holly. Go find them and make sure they understand if they don't surrender I will tear these women to pieces and enjoy doing it."

Newly rode out without comment and Jeeter ushered the women into the jailhouse and locked the door. "Sit down" he barked and the women obeyed sitting at opposite ends of the table.

"You're crazy if you think those men are just going to surrender Jeeter" Kitty began.

Jeeter turned and pointed his gun at Kitty's face "They'll surrender when they see the fear in your eyes."

"No," Leah said "you will" and pulled the hammer back on a derringer she had to the back of Jeeter's neck. Leah had taken advantage of his back being turned and his focus being on Kitty to pull the derringer out of the neckline of her dress where she always kept it. "Drop your gun"

"Fine" Jeeter said laying the gun down on the table. Leah took a step back. Suddenly Jeeter lunged for the derringer, but Leah managed to pull the trigger and Jeeter dropped dead.

Leah backed up several steps, then dashed out the back door and vomited. Kitty found a sheet and covered Jeeter's body and went out back to check on Leah.

"Kitty, I don't know what's wrong with me, I've seen feuding and killing in the mountains all my life, but tonight I lost it."

"I wouldn't call it wrong –Leah Hatfield Holly- that's just your baby telling you he or she needs you to be safe."

To the women's surprise, Newly returned, having heard the gunshot. He was relieved and impressed that Kitty and Leah were all right. "I'll send Festus over to clean this up, and then I will gladly go for the Marshall."

Newly rode back to Dodge with Matt and Sergeant Holly in silence, all of them very relieved that this was over. Holly was proud of Leah for being so brave and knowing how to handle the situation, but he still felt bad for blackening her eye. He knew he couldn't let himself get that drunk again, he couldn't lose control. Almost losing her to Jeeter made him realize just how much she meant to him. He had never loved anyone so much and it terrified him. Holly wasn't the only one thinking about Leah's black eye. Matt couldn't contain himself anymore and broke the silence "Holly, I've kept quiet this whole time, but I think its time I let you know just what I think of a man who hits a woman, drunk or not."

"Marshall" Holly said "I know – and you're right." No more needed to be said.

When the men returned to Dodge Leah and Kitty were waiting for them in the Long Branch. Matt wrapped his arms around Kitty and she laid her head on his shoulder and he held her for the longest time. Matt looked over at Leah and said "Thank you for taking care of my Kitty."

"Kitty's the one who should be thanked, Matt, for taking care of me."

Holly swept Leah into his arms then and carried her out the back door to the alley, to the place where he first said he wanted to marry her. Placing her gently on the ground he cupped her face in his hands. "Leah, I love you and I'm so sorry" he bent down and kissed her still purple cheek "I promise to be more careful, can you forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you and I love you too." They kissed slowly and deeply and then Leah continued "Holly, its high time you knew, you're going to be a father soon."

Holly looked into Leah's eyes and then wrapped his arms around her. With the biggest grin he said "Mrs. Emmett Holly you're a whole lot of woman" and pulled her head to his chest.

The months went by very quickly. Holly decided it had been a mistake to take Leah to California away from her loved ones. He bought a house just outside of Dodge knowing when he had to be away he would feel better knowing there were people close by. He also had plans to retire for good this time. He wanted to raise horses and just be with his family - something he had never had even as a child. Early one evening Leah was laying in bed, Doc had said the baby could come anytime and she should try to rest. Holly crawled into bed behind her and kissed her on the back of the neck. He put his hand on her very round belly and said "Leah, baby I think this chickadee is ready to hatch"

"I hope so Emmett" she said turning to kiss him.

Slowly Holly lifted the hem of Leah's nightgown and unbuttoned his pants to release his manhood. He very slowly and gently entered her, kissing her sweetly. He held her and moved inside her until they simultaneously climaxed. "I love you" he whispered in her ear.

"I love you" she added.

He stayed like that holding her for several minutes until, all of a sudden, Leah's water broke and she was wracked with pain. Holly dressed quickly planning on going for the doctor, but he quickly realized there wasn't going to be time. He positioned himself at the foot of the bed and gently stroking Leah's leg said "Baby, I want you to relax ole Holly is here and I'm gonna take care of you" he said confidently taking charge. It wasn't long until he could see the baby's head "come on Leah it's time, push." Leah wailed with the pain and Holly encouraged her soothingly "that's it baby, push, you can do this, one more big push" Then he held his tiny baby for the first time, he wrapped the baby in his shirt and passed the little one to Leah. Just then he heard a buggy pull up outside. It was Doc and Kitty and he went out to meet them. Right away Doc asked "How's my patient Sergeant?"

"You have two patients Doc, come in both of you and meet my daughter."

Kitty rushed in to see Leah and the baby. Leah passed the little girl to Kitty and said "little one meet your godmother."

"What's her name?" Kitty asked.

"Kathleen Elizabeth," Leah answered "after my two friends who gave me the courage to be her mother."

Kitty had tears in her eyes and gently kissed the little girl. Shortly, Doc pronounced both mother and child to be healthy and said "Sergeant I'm glad you were able to handle this."

"Oh it was nothing," Holly teased "any cowboy knows what to do when a mare foals."

"Oh you" Leah groaned.

Holly then turned and said "Kitty, when are you gonna bring that big fist marshal out here to meet his goddaughter? He and I have to have a talk about his priorities" he added winking at Kitty.

Much later Holly sat on the bed with Leah resting against his chest, holding their baby. Leah looked into the big blue eyes of the fair haired girl and said with a smile "Little one you look like your daddy."

"Baby Kate," Holly said "don't you listen to your momma, you have her sweet face." Then he looked at his wife and said "Can it get any better than this?"

Over two years since her very sudden and unplanned wedding, Leah stood with her husband in the same church, this time holding a sleepy eyed toddler with bouncy blonde curls. They were there to hear the Marshall, who had finally gotten his priorities in order, say "I Matthew Dillon, take you, Kathleen Russell to be my wife." This time Leah had tears in her eyes knowing that the man and woman who had become like parents to her were finally going to be together as she always knew they should be. It had taken a bullet, no surprise, and a young man on the run, to teach Matt the meaning of responsibility, but this family that the Lord brought together, was now whole.


End file.
